Tear in Time
by Hopeless-Tyronos
Summary: The adventure within the adventure, during a mission on Sauria Fox and Krystal are trapped in a Interplanetary time tear. The feudal era will never be the same... CANCELLED! I am sorry to do what so many others have done, but I simply have no idea where this fic is going. I will leave it up here incase I can make something work. But it not be anytime soon. Again, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when you lose your favorite toy? Do you search for it endlessly or simply give up and move on? You would think we'd frantically search for that one missing object until we found it. How many minutes would it take you to give up? Hours, days, months? What if you simply couldn't find it?

'_What the hell is he doing?'_

'_I don't know but he's vitals are going crazy!'_

'_Ok, Ty's out of it! Move without him, we can do this with four of us!'_

People can sometimes be misplaced. Killed, or other various interruptions in time's flow, life has been called too short, and most can't agree more. Some see death as just continuing life's journey.

Very rarely are people lost to time's flow, when that happens everything changes.

'_Last hatcher down!'_

'_Great new Fox! We've saved Sauria!'_

'_We'll stay here and look for Tricky, then check on Ty, I hope he's ok.'_

'_Roger, see you in a bit!'_

Have you ever wondered what you'd be like in another reality? To watch yourself walk by, see yourself doing a 'day in the life'? I've been there, it's not all as fun as those reality TV shows make it out to be. It's not all fun and games, and seeing yourself? That just about breaks ever rule in time's flow.

'_What the fuck is this?'_

'_It's surrounding us!'_

'_Krystal! WATCH OUT!'_

A time tear is a very rare phenomenon, it brings the unfortunate person or persons to a completely different reality, different time, different planet, everything. Getting back is next to impossible. You can do what is asked of you and get warped to another place, one deemed worthy of assistance.

_Fox grabbed a hold of Krystal, protecting her from the purple bubble that had surrounded them. He knew that they were stuck; Tyronos wasn't here to take this one. Wherever he had been, he was too late to save them now. Krystal hugged Fox tight as their minds went blank, the tear forcing them to unconsciousness. They were now lost to time's flow, and at the mercy of the sands._

Trying to pull lost time strands is like pouring hourglasses out on a beach and picking up the pieces one by one. Lost time is rarely made up; it is either poorly spent or taken away.

And what happens to those who are stuck in theses time tears? There was a tribe dedicated to time's flow, they alone have the power to see its course, caretakers of time have but one purpose, ensure no one tries to alter the past, present or future. Even if one that goes astray must be dealt with, or the consequences will have no limit.

'_I've failed them…. I've failed...'_

Normally you only get the one shot for a normal life, and once a tear in time rips you from you're slot, its game over for you. Being a time renegade is both unwise, and irreversible. In most cases…

This isn't one of those moments.

This is how to trick time.

I may not know what exactly happened with Fox and Krystal, but I know damn well they didn't deserve what happened to them. I've asked them to record what happened, this introduction is merely here to set up the flow.

Because sometimes, the sands of time need a little help replacing lost streams.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE!** I dont own either Star Fox or Inuyasha!

Also If you have no idea what Inuyasha is, or what Star Fox is then this story will be very confusing to you. I am not going to do back story in great detail for any and all parties involved, so i recommend you go to wikipedia and search 'Star Fox(series)' and/or 'Inuyasha' to get a complete history. Other than that please enjoy my attempt at a crossover!

* * *

**Tear in Time:**

**The Adventure within the Adventure**

The first thing that Fox remembered was two people fighting. The sound of two voices equally as loud, stun his ears. He dared not open his eyes though, for fear of what he might see. Not Sauria, not even Lylat. The voices sounded like his language, but they had an accent, one he could neither place, nor remember encountering before. The two people, one clearly female and the other a male, seemed pretty upset over a time arrangement of some sort. As the voices got closer Fox feigned sleep, wishing his nightmare would end.

"Three days, you've been gone for three days Kagome!" The male voice yelled, he wasn't happy and by the sounds of things he barely was.

"Inuyasha, I told you what I was doing, and how long I was going to be gone!" The female voice, Kagome yelled back. "If you needed me so badly, why didn't you come get me?"

"I…It doesn't matter, let's just get to Kaede's village." The male voice, Inuyasha was leading the duo towards Fox and Krystal, blissfully unaware of their existence. Kagome crossed her arms, turning away from Inuyasha, however she noticed two bodies lying motionless a few yards away.

"Inuyasha look!" She pointed out the bodies to the half demon. "Are they dead?"

"They weren't here when I came by earlier." Inuyasha eyed the bodies suspiciously, either something was up, or he had lost his touch, both options left Inuyasha with sour mood. Kagome slowly made her way to the bodies, their forms becoming clearer with each step.

"They're foxes… or fox demons I guess." She noticed both foxes breathing, and how the orange on seemed to be trying to protect the blue one. "They're alive, I think."

"I can hear their breathing from here…" Inuyasha muttered as he lent against a tree.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Then why didn't you tell me? I could have been attacked!"

"Yup, and I would have saved you, like normal." Kagome was about to say something when she saw him go for the Tetsusaiga, she turned around to see the orange fox slowly stand up, he towered over her as he held his head, groaning in pain.

"What the fuck happened…" Fox muttered, finally allowing himself to open his eyes. "Who the hell are you? Where are we?"

Kagome took a few steps back. "You, look like a demon, but dress like your pilots in my time?" She stared at Fox's flight suit in awe. "Where did you get this?" Set took a step forward. Fox went for his blaster, to stop the advancement; he was confused, in pain, and trying to protect his girl.

"I said who are you and where am I?" Fox growled. "Please." Fox realized he didn't have his weapons on him, taken a defensive stance in front of Krystal.

"You don't hear many demons say please…" Krystal whispered, forcing a smile. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and that arrogant guy over there is Inuyasha."

Fox nodded, kneeling back down to Krystal and checking on her. "I'm Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team; this is Krystal, my girlfriend."

"It doesn't matter what team you're on or whatever, what gives you your power to teleport? Kagome do you sense any jewel shards on them?" Inuyasha kept his hand on his sword, after a verbal fight with Kagome; an actual fight seemed like a walk in the park.

"Calm down Inuyasha, if he wanted to hurt us he would have tried already, besides he doesn't have a shard on him." Kagome turned back to Fox. "You're in Feudal Japan, I think the year is fifteen oh one."

"Ty was right, different time, place, and planet…" Fox felt Krystal stir beside him, relief washed over him as he hugged her. "Have you ever heard of a place called Corneria?"

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry."

"Where are we?" Krystal rubbed her head as time regulated itself for her.

"In my forest!" Inuyasha walked closer to the group. "And I asked you a question, how did you get here?"

Krystal blinked a few times, quickly hearing all the thoughts coming from the people around here. "We don't have that 'jewel shard' you're looking for… Last thing I remember is Fox and myself on Sauria, then a purple bubble covered us… I'm just waking up now."

"How did..?" Kagome wondered out loud.

Krystal giggled at her confused look. "I'm a telepath, my entire race is, well was." Fox rubbed her back as he broke their hug.

"That's great and all, but we have places to be. Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha walked up and began pulling Kagome away.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome snapped before Inuyasha could get a good grip on her, causing him to smash into the ground, and sending both Fox and Krystal into a fit of laughter. "We can't just leave them here. I know, how about you guys follow us, Kaede's got more than enough room in her hut! You'll be safe there, while we figure out what happened."

"It was an I.P.T.T." Krystal whispered. "Just like Ty got sucked into on Saragasso." Fox nodded to her as they followed Kagome, and a sulking Inuyasha. The four walked in a peaceful silence, Fox and Krystal looked from each other to the forest in awe. Both of them hadn't seen a forest this lush in quite some time.

"It's beautiful here." Fox slowly did a 360 as they walked, taking in as much of the scenery as he could.

"Until the demon start attacking, yeah it aint so bad." Inuyasha said without looking back.

"How are we going to get home?" Krystal kept her hushed tone. "From what you heard it's the year fifteen oh one, that's like what… two thousand or so years in the past?"

"Something like that…" Fox whispered back.

"From the sounds of things you'll be going back the same way you got here." Inuyasha sounded annoyed from some reason.

"Give them a break Inuyasha, they're stuck in a new world. How would you like to be in their shoes? I can relate to them, it's how I used to feel about this place…" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha feh'd.

"I never asked you to stay Kagome." Inuyasha jumped ahead of the group, quickly being out of sight.

"Always such a happy camper?" Fox grumbled. "Or is today an exceptionally good day?"

"He's not a people person, and he's got a huge trust problem, and he's been a fucking jerk!" Kagome progressively got louder as she finished her short rant."

"Clearly." Krystal watched as a village came into view, it wasn't overly large, but it reminded her of Ceneria. '_This is going to be one hell of a trip.'_ She heard Fox think, she grabbed his hand reassuringly, squeezing it lightly. '_Everything will work out Fox, it always does. Ty is probably trying to save us now!'_

Fox wished he shared her positive attitude, but as he looked out at the village and surrounding land he could help but feel lost. This was almost the same as the first time he went to Sauria, only this time he had Krystal and hopefully some new allies as well. "Let's just see what's going on for right now. For all we know the aparoids have sent in a last minute wave of fighters and Ty won't be able to save us for a while."

"Come on you two, Kaede's hut it this way!" Kagome yelled from down the hill, waving the two foxes down. Krystal pulled Fox in her direction, returning Kagome's wave.

"I've got a feeling Fox, everything is going to be alright. Let's just go to this Kaede's hut and figure out what to do until we can get back home." Krystal and Fox joined back up with Kagome, following her lead into the village, not know what was lying in store for them.

* * *

**So** we've got Fox and Krystal stranded in the Fuedal era, what will become of them, and how will they fit in with the rest of the group? Stay tuned!

H-T


End file.
